


Priorities

by NathalieWeasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathalieWeasley/pseuds/NathalieWeasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Bertie Bott's Hundred Sapphic Flavour Beans challenge: <a href="http://hpsapphicappeal.livejournal.com/4128.html">The Bubbly</a> at <a href="http://hpsapphicappeal.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://hpsapphicappeal.livejournal.com/"></a><b>hpsapphicappeal</b>. Un-beta'ed</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://nathalieweasley.livejournal.com/11771.html">Link to archival post</a></p><p> </p><p> </p>
    </blockquote>





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Bertie Bott's Hundred Sapphic Flavour Beans challenge: [The Bubbly](http://hpsapphicappeal.livejournal.com/4128.html) at [](http://hpsapphicappeal.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hpsapphicappeal.livejournal.com/)**hpsapphicappeal**. Un-beta'ed
> 
>  
> 
> [Link to archival post](http://nathalieweasley.livejournal.com/11771.html)
> 
>  
> 
>  

“You bitch.” Cho froze in the doorway and turned back to her erstwhile lover, her hurt plain.

“You fucking heard me, Cho. Just because you have a family doesn’t mean you can treat me like _shite_.”

“We simply have different priorities, Lily. You _knew_ that. You _knew_ my girls and my husband…”

“Don’t.” Lily’s voice cut harshly over Cho’s protests. “I get that you have responsibilities at home. I fucking get it, OK? But don’t use them as an excuse to walk out on me like this. If they were such a _priority_ for you, you never should have fucking got together with me in the first place!”

Lily collapsed into a nearby chair, forlornly looking at the bed where she and Cho had been not twenty-four hours before. Memories of soft kisses and tender looks flooded her mind, and she lowered her face to drawn-up knees to hide her tears.

Through long red strands of hair, Lily saw Cho kneel beside the chair.

“Lily, darling, I need to do this. I can’t keep hurting my family like this. They deserve to have me home with them.”

Lily raised red-rimmed green eyes to Cho’s soft brown ones. “And me, Cho? Where do I fit in?”

Cho swallowed and seemed to choke on tears. “I don’t know, Lily. You know how much I care about you, how much I lo...” It was Cho’s turn to lower her face.

Lily broke. “If you can’t…if you don’t…Cho, please…if you’re going to l-leave me, please do it. I can’t h-handle you being here and not being allowed…” Lily fell silent.

Cho nodded, tears running down her cheeks. “I…understand.” She stood and walked softly to the door.

“Please know how much I love you,” she whispered before leaving.

Lily sank from the chair to the floor and curled her arms around her knees. She sat silently for what felt like hours, her mind running back over the last three months, months full of passion, dancing, endless sex, and _love_. She had known about Michael and the kids, but somehow thought that _love would conquer all_. Bullshite. All of it. What had happened to her? Lily had prided herself on her strength and stamina, her self-reliance and independence. Cho had swept into her life and turned her fucking _soft_. She needed to get her strength back, become _herself_ again.

Tomorrow. She would become herself again tomorrow. Tonight was for tears and memories. 


End file.
